Grilling food on a barbecue grill can normally be accomplished in one of two ways. A typical charcoal grill utilizes charcoal briquettes which are ignited with lighter fluid. The briquettes are then left to burn until the entire coal is heated through and glowing, at which time the grill is normally ready for use. As the charcoal is consumed, ash is formed from the surface of the briquette and falls to the bottom of the grill where it is periodically removed.
The second type of grill is a gas-fired or electric unit which normally utilizes one or two burners that are fueled with natural or propane gas and ignited, or which utilizes an electric heating element. A radiant material, such as lava rock, disposed above the burners or element, normally on a wire grate, absorbs heat from the gas flame or electric element and conducts it to the food to be cooked thereabove.
These systems are, for the most part, mutually exclusive in that regular charcoal can not be used in a gas grill due to problems with ash clogging the burners, and radiant material used in gas or electric grills is not designed for or capable of sustained burning as is normal charcoal. Each system, however, has its particular advantages and/or disadvantages. Grilling with normal charcoal imparts a smoked flavor to foods cooked thereover, however it is a relatively slow procedure from ignition to actual cooking. Cooking on a gas-fired or electric unit is generally faster, however, the smoked flavor imparted by normal charcoal is normally not obtained from the inert radiant material.
Thus, a choice must normally be made, either to buy two grills, one of each type, or to forego the advantages and/or disadvantages of one type in favor of the other. Many other considerations are also presented including space requirements, expense, safety factors, and personal preference.